Harry Potter y el Draco Invisible
by arca1
Summary: HxD slash, one-shot. Draco ha desaparecido para el mundo... ¡Pero el mundo no ha desaparecido para él! Cómo será su suerte, que de todas las personas, Potter sea la única excepción.


**Notas de la Autora:** Muchas gracias a Tam Alor por ser una beta precisa y alerta. Gracias a ella me he dado cuenta que todas mis fics están llenas de regionalismos. He tratado de hacer esta en un castellano mas estándar, y si encuentran algo extraño, tómenlo como ejercicio de castellano limeño :P

Esta fic es slash ligero (no gráfico). Esto quiere decir que habla de una relación chico/chico. Estás avisada(o).

* * *

**Harry Potter y el Draco Invisible**

Fue durante el desayuno, cuando Blaise Zabini lo atravesó de forma literal, que Draco Malfoy cayó en la cuenta de que era invisible.

-¡Por Dios, me he muerto! -gritó de una manera sobreactuada y de bajo presupuesto, que en nada favoreció su imagen arrogante y distinguida.

Draco no se lo podía explicar. La Agoradora oficial de la casa Malfoy le había prometido al menos treinta años de vida, dos hijas a su imagen y semejanza y múltiples acciones en compañías Muggle emergentes que le asegurarían una pequeña fortuna. En ningún momento le mencionó la opulenta mujer de piel morena que para ser rico y exitoso había una muerte de por medio. Menos aún la suya propia.

Le parecía extraño el que no recordara la razón de su deceso. Ayer se había acostado a las diez como todos los días -los Malfoy no sólo eran conocidos por sus vilezas sino también por las largas siestas que se tomaban diariamente. Draco, por ejemplo, necesitaba al menos diez horas de sueño, a no ser que quisiese arruinar la perfecta contextura de su piel.

Esta mañana despertó desperdigado en el suelo debajo de su cama. Su cuerpo había perdido…sustancia. No podía tomar ningún objeto, tan sólo los atravesaba.

El pánico no le invadió hasta después de gritarle "¿Aló?" a Pansy en la oreja repetidas veces, sin conseguir reacción alguna. En el Gran Salón, al que llegó aún en piyama y algo abochornado, pensó que Blaise lo había visto y se estaba dirigiendo hacia él. Draco esbozó una sonrisa que desapareció el segundo en el que Blaise no disminuyó su velocidad, ni cambió de dirección, sino más bien siguió caminando a través suyo.

Soltó alaridos, corrió a través de las mesas, le dio la pataleta e hizo muecas frente a Dumbledore mientras se tiraba de los pelos. Nada. Absolutamente nada. Decidió irse, cabizbajo y meditabundo, a estar solo y triste. Al salir escuchó pasos apresurados que venían de las escaleras. Potter corría hacia él. Estaba muy agitado, como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Se apoyó en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento. Era irónico que hubiese dado lo que sea para que lo mirara con desprecio. Al menos alguien lo estaría viendo.

-¡Malfoy! -exclamó, haciéndolo saltar de la sorpresa.

-Potter -carraspeó Draco. Meditó un instante-. Acabas de probarme que aún ante las circunstancias más adversas, siempre voy a preferir ir a estar solo y triste a tener una charla contigo. Si me disculpas… -dijo Draco a la vez que lo hacía a un lado para poder pasar. Su mano no atravesó a Potter. Maldito y cruel destino. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Potter quien lo acompañara en la vida del más acá¿Era este el infierno del que Dante había escrito?

-Malfoy, no seas necio. Me he pasado toda la mañana buscando gente. No he visto a nadie desde que me desperté hoy. Me tienes que ayudar a encontrar a los otros: si trabajamos juntos podemos hacerlo en la mitad del tiempo.

-Mira, por mucho que me impresione tu destreza matemática, te voy a tener que decir la cruda verdad -Acercó su rostro al de Potter y añadió en un susurro-: Es la hora del desayuno y todos están en el Gran Salón -sonrió con malicia-. Si yo fuera tú trataría de pulir mis habilidades detectivescas, y aún así fracasaría.

Potter lo miró con suspicacia y dio un paso hacia el salón. Volteó la cara hacia donde Granger y Weasley le hacían señas para que se acercara, pero ni se inmutó. Luego miró hacia la mesa de los profesores, y finalmente hacia la mesa de los Slytherin. Dio un paso atrás y ojeó a Draco con más suspicacia que antes.

-Allí no hay nadie, Malfoy. Déjate de ser un pelmazo por un minuto y tómate esto en serio. Todo el colegio ha desaparecido a excepción de tú y yo. Esto tiene que ser obra de Voldemort -sentenció a la vez que golpeaba un puño sobre la otra mano. Draco exhaló con exasperación.

-Era de esperarse que Harry Potter fuera así de egocéntrico. Pensar que Voldemort se daría el trabajo de llevarse a todos en Hogwarts menos a ti… ¿No te parece algo inefectivo de su parte? -aquí se dio una pausa para saborear este momento histórico-. Harry Potter, tengo el placer de informarte que estás muerto. Y este es tu infierno personal.

Potter se atoró y comenzó a toser. Cuando se hubo recuperado soltó una tremenda carcajada.

-Muerjaja… muerjajajaja… infierjajajajaja -dijo Potter.

Draco se quedó estupefacto. En ese momento la Granger se acercó a Potter e ignoró a Draco.

-¿Harry, qué te pasa? Haz estado aquí parado desde hace quince minutos. ¿Estás esperando a alguien¿De qué te ríes? -Potter recuperó la respiración y al fin se calmó.

-Supongo que no le vas a contestar a Granger -dijo Draco con voz arrastrada.

-Ya te dije, Malfoy, aquí no hay nadie.

-Te acaba de preguntar por qué te ríes.

Potter frunció el ceño y volteó la cara donde le señaló. Su mirada era lejana, enfocada en un punto ciego detrás de la oreja de Granger.

-Harry, dime qué sucede -imploró Granger-. ¿Acaso Voldemort te ha hecho algo?

Draco volvió a soltar aliento de frustración. Toda la pandilla Potter creía que Voldemort tenía tiempo para perpetuar planes estúpidos.

-¿No tendrá esto que ver con lo que nos dijo Dumbledore ayer? -preguntó Granger.

-Malfoy, esto debe parecerte muy chistoso -dijo Potter encima del discurso de ella.

-Cállate, Potter, se estaba poniendo interesante.

-Harry, Malfoy no está aquí.

-¿Viste? Ya comenzó a sospechar -dijo Draco-. Dile que continúe.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices tú?

-Sabía que eras lento, pero no tanto. Yo puedo verlos a todos, pero ellos no me ven ni me escuchan. ¿Se lo vas a decir, o no?

Potter lo miró con gran suspicacia. Pero aún así se volteó hacia donde Granger y le dijo a su frente que lo disculpe y que continúe.

-¿Recuerdas que Dumbledore mencionó algo sobre el primero de Abril? Resulta que cada cincuenta años, ese día se pierde el control sobre la magia, y todo tipo de cosas pueden pasar.

Draco separó los labios de la sorpresa. Era cierto, él lo había escuchado de su madre hacía algunos años. El tío Edelfrico perdió la voluntad ese día y no la encontró hasta el siguiente. Se cuenta que varios familiares tuvieron que ayudarle a caminar, darle de comer y llevarlo al retrete. Su tío simplemente no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

Potter le había estado haciendo señas con los ojos para que le contara lo que había escuchado. Cuando se lo informó, puso los ojos como platos. Le dijo al arete de Granger "Esmuyprobabletengoqueiralbaño", lo tomó del codo y lo arrastró por el corredor.

Entraron a un salón vacío. Draco se sentó en el suelo -ninguna otra superficie lo podía soportar, a menos que se contara a Potter como una "superficie".

-¿Qué está pasando, Malfoy¿Es otra de tus bromas que no dan risa?

-¿Qué no me oíste? Es la maldición del primero de Abril. Hace cincuenta años mi tío Edelfrico perdió la voluntad por un día y su dignidad para siempre. Malos tiempos se auguran.

-Espera. Eso quiere decir que mañana todo regresará a la normalidad. Tan sólo necesito sobrevivir sin gente por veinticuatro horas. ¡Ni siquiera necesito hablarte! -se levantó para irse.

-Quédate quieto, Potter. Tú aún puedes seguir tu vida normal, pero a mí me han privado de realizar las labores más simples. Me temo que no te puedo dejar ir. Vas a tener que ayudarme a sobrevivir el día -pausó para mayor efecto-. A menos que quieras que utilice mis nuevas habilidades sin supervisión. Estoy seguro que no voy a tener ningún problema atravesando la puerta del dormitorio de chicas en Gryffindor-sonrió con satisfacción. Potter humeaba de rencor.

-Típico de ti el aprovecharse de los indefensos, Malfoy. Y de engatusar a los buenos -Draco le sonrió encantadoramente-. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

o o o

Después de cargar la pila de libros de Malfoy hasta la biblioteca y dedicar las siguientes dos horas pasándole las páginas, Harry estaba harto. Malfoy decía estar haciendo su parte al repetirle todo lo que la gente invisible decía, pero no había ninguna manera de saber si no le estaba haciendo conversar con el aire. La pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción que mostraba en todo momento no hacía nada para calmar sus nervios.

-Malfoooy… ya me aburrí -se quejó por la cuarta vez en el día. En el fondo había esperado, como su esclavo temporal, tener que hacer algo intrépido, peligroso, espontáneo. No se había imaginado que un día con Malfoy era peor que un día con Hermione sin Ron. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando recordó los largos días que pasó solo con su mejor amiga en cuarto año, cuando Ron y él no se hablaban. Fue aterrador. Tal vez Malfoy tenía razón. La magia fabricaba un infierno para cada persona. ¿Qué podía ser peor que estar completamente solo, y pasarse veinticuatro horas volteándole las páginas?

-Potter, tengo hambre.

Harry comenzó a darse cabezazos contra la mesa.

o o o

-Una por el elfo doméstico que te cambiaba los pañales -dijo Harry con voz ronca mientras le daba un bocado de pudín de chocolate.

Malfoy abrió la boca y tragó contento.

-Otra por la mamá del elfo doméstico que te cambiaba los pañales.

Esta vez lo miró con disgusto pintado en los labios y se negó a abrir la boca.

-Malfoooy… ya se me acabó la imaginación. ¡No quedan más personas, criaturas u objetos que te gusten!

-Entonces tendrás que comenzar con los que no me gustan, pero por lo menos que yo haya conocido. Falta medio pudín, Potter-. Harry gruñó.

-Una por Harry Potter.

Tragó vorazmente. Harry se asustó un poco.

-Otra por el Niño Que Vivió -probó nuevamente.

Malfoy esta vez casi muerde la cuchara. Hasta ese día nunca había visto a nadie masticar pudín antes de pasarlo.

-Otra por el Cabeza De Cicatriz.

En su afán -en vez de pudín, o la cuchara en último caso- terminó mordiéndole la mano a Harry, quien dijo "au" con más sorpresa que dolor.

-Necesitas ayuda profesional -mencionó Harry.

Malfoy, dientes bien hundidos en la palma de Harry, asintió.

o o o

-¿Harry, puedo hablar contigo un momento? -dijo la Weasley tamaño bolsillo.

-La niña Weasley quiere hablar contigo, está a las diez -dijo Draco en tono aburrido.

Potter le habló al hombro de la chica. Realmente era malo para calcular tamaños.

-Hola, Ginny. Dime -dijo en su habitual tono inocente y bonachón.

-Tú y Cho ya no se ven mucho. Quería preguntarte… ¿Todavía te gusta?

Draco esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Esto podía ser divertido.

-La muchacha quiere saber si todavía te gusta ser buscador -dijo con la cara más inocente que podía poner. Potter sonrió al cuello de la Weasley.

-Pero claro que todavía me gusta, Ginny. Siempre me ha gustado y siempre me gustará -La Weasley agrandó los ojos. Se la veía incómoda y dolida.

-Pero si a ella ya no le gustas. ¿Aún no te vas a dar por vencido?

-Pregunta si no se te hace muy difícil atrapar la Snitch -dijo Draco.

-Bueno, claro que es difícil atraparla. Es bastante escurridiza. Pero es cuestión de maniobrar la escoba de forma que no tenga otra opción más que caer en mis manos.

Se le estaba haciendo muy difícil aguantarse la risa. Potter estaba haciendo todo el trabajo por él. La Weasley estaba boquiabierta de espanto.

-¿Harry, cómo puedes hablar así de una chica? -preguntó, indignada.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así de la pobre e indefensa Snitch? -tradujo Draco.

-¡Si para eso están! Todas son iguales, no es como que tengan sentimientos, Ginny -dijo Potter con tono paternal. La Weasley rompió a llorar y salió corriendo. Draco sonrió con satisfacción.

Para la hora del almuerzo toda la mesa de Gryffindors estaba chillando. Mocos por aquí y lagrimas por allá: era el mejor día de su vida. Y Potter no tenía la menor idea. No importaba, se iba a enterar tempranito al día siguiente.

La noche cayó y con ella, Potter. Se encontraba derrumbado bocarriba sobre el suelo, en medio del corredor hacia Pociones. Se había desplomado allí después de que le mandara traer el libro que había olvidado en la biblioteca. Potter se quejó de maltrato, de abuso y de explotación. Siguió su discurso sobre los derechos humanos y de declararse en huelga aún después de que Draco lo tomara de los brazos y lo levantara lentamente hasta poner todo su peso sobre los hombros. Lo cargó el resto del camino hasta el salón. Felizmente los demás alumnos estaban ya en clase y no pudieron ver pasar a Harry Potter levitando.

o o o

Draco despertó con un severo dolor de trasero. Había tenido que pasar la noche en el suelo porque su cama no lo soportaba. Bajó a la sala común a esperar a Potter, ya que necesitaba que alguien le lavara la cara y los dientes y le cepillara el cabello. No sólo porque era el único que lo podía hacer, sino también porque los años de esclavitud con los Dursley le habían dado algo de talento con las labores manuales.

Por ello, cuando Pansy le pasó la mirada de la cabeza a los pies con una expresión de asco por su estado de desarreglo, su primera reacción fue de decepción. Pero luego recapacitó y anunció en su voz más imperiosa:

-Espero que mi breve ausencia no les haya causado daño permanente. Como ven, estoy de vuelta: joven y guapo como debe ser.

Varias cabezas voltearon a verlo subido en un banquito para dar su discurso. Pocos le hicieron caso. Draco supo entonces que todo había regresado a la normalidad.

Potter lo ignoró durante la hora del desayuno y en la clase de Criaturas Mágicas. No le hubiera importado un pepino si no fuera porque se acordó que alguien le debía dar de comer a Filomena la tarántula, limpiar su jaula, y cepillar sus ocho patitas.

Entonces decidió que lo más sensato era arrinconarlo después de la clase. Por falta de las paredes necesarias para llevar a cabo la maniobra, se vio obligado a apoyar un brazo a cada lado de Potter, contra la cabaña de Hagrid. Tenía que recordar mencionarle lo bien que le iba esa expresión de sorpresa mezclada con incomodidad. Iba a necesitar todas las armas disponibles si quería a su esclavo de regreso.

-Potter¿me extrañaste?

-¿Extrañar qué: tu inhumano sistema de aprovechamiento?

Draco negó lentamente con la cabeza y luego se le acercó hasta que podía distinguir las franjas en diferentes tonos de verde que formaban su pupila.

-No te noté tan mortificado cuando te escuché tarareando esa canción mientras me rasurabas la barbilla -Draco susurró. La mandíbula de Potter colgó abierta de la indignación. Se le acercó aún más con intención amenazante, hasta que sus labios rozaron su oreja y tuvo que cerrar los párpados por la cercanía -. Y es posible que esté equivocado, pero me pareció que le pusiste cantidades industriales de crema a mi espalda.

Potter, en vez de verse aún más indignado o admitir que le gustaba hacerle los recados y cuidar de su envidiable cutis, juntó los labios y comenzó a sonrojarse de las orejas a la punta de la nariz.

-¿Ya terminaste de humillarme, Malfoy, o tienes algo más que agregar?

-Sólo una cosa más -dijo con sus ojos puestos en los verdes. Potter debió haber pensado que lo iba a embrujar, porque cerró los párpados y su labio inferior tembló, obviamente de terror. Draco hubiera esperado que su más grande enemigo supiera mejor que nadie que él sabía negociar -. ¿Cuánto vales¿Cinco galeones al día?

Potter abrió los ojos de inmediato. Pero Draco no encontró interés en ellos, sino más bien algo como hostilidad.

-Está bien, tampoco es para tanto. Diez galeones. Tienes que aceptar que es bastante generoso.

Potter abrió la boca de indignación, empujó a Draco fuerte y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo.

-Sí que eres un hueso difícil de roer. Veinte galeones, y es mi última oferta. Ahora o nunca. ¿Potter¡Potter!

o o o

Potter se pasó todo el almuerzo conversando con sus amigos, y a Draco ni una mirada de odio ni nada. Lo había ignorado olímpicamente cuando Draco le hizo tropezarse sobre su escoba durante el entrenamiento de Quidditch. Se había hecho el sordo cuando llamó a sus amigos pobretón y sangre-sucia, la última carta bajo la manga que jugaba sólo en situaciones desesperadas, que eran más frecuentes de lo que hubiera deseado. Esta había sido la primera vez en la violenta historia de Potter y Malfoy que esa estrategia no había hecho efecto. Draco estaba pisando nuevo territorio. Nunca había tenido que ir tan lejos para llamar su atención. La verdad de las cosas era que tenía miedo de lo que era capaz de hacer en situaciones más que desesperadas. Esperaba que no fuera algo que lo termine avergonzando.

-Potter, tenemos que hablar.

-Querrás decir que tú tienes que decirme algo, porque yo no tengo nada que decirte a ti.

-He dicho -dijo Draco entre dientes- que tenemos que hablar -Tomó a Potter por el cuello de la túnica y lo arrastró desde el Gran Salón hasta la sala vacía donde todos los problemas de Draco habían empezado.

-¡Malfoy, suéltame! -dijo después de que Draco cerrara la puerta tras ellos. Se escapó de su puño y se dirigió a la ventana. Estaba enfurecido. Draco podía sentirse ya un poco más en familia -¿Y bien? Estoy esperando que digas lo que sea que es tan importante para poder ir a terminar mi cena.

Draco perdió piso. El objetivo había sido llamar la atención de Potter, y ahora que la tenía en toda exclusividad se dio cuenta que no tenía un plan. Había sido una acción terriblemente Gryffindor de su parte y podía sentir la vergüenza comenzar a acumularse. No quería enterarse a dónde le llevarían sus instintos entonces, ya que nunca los había tenido que utilizar.

-Potter... la cuestión es que me levanté con tortícolis esta mañana por tener que dormir en el suelo de piedra, cabe recalcar, bastante duro, y necesito que me des un masajito como el de ayer -Draco se sorprendió de su astucia. Apelar a la simpatía de Potter podía resultar efectivo -, por favor -añadió su instinto a último momento y sin pedir permiso. Se hizo oficial: Draco Malfoy era un blandito. Potter lo miró más con pena que simpatía.

-¿Me trajiste hasta aquí para pedirme de nuevo que sea tu esclavo, Malfoy?

-Bueno, tampoco lo pongas así. Habría una remuneración de por medio, y claro, el privilegio de trabajar para un Malfoy.

-¿Qué clase de remuneración?

-Esa es la parte fácil. Puedo darte lo que quieras. Entiendo que no te gusta el dinero en bruto, así que podemos arreglarlo en bienes. ¿Tienes interés en clases de piano? Ya sé, tal vez quieres la nueva escoba que está por salir el verano que viene. Estoy seguro que te puedo conseguir el modelito antes de que salga al mercado.

Esta idea prendió una luz en los ojos de Potter, pero tan rápido como apareció se disipó, dejando su mirada en una tristeza que a Draco lo puso algo nervioso.

-Debes estar acostumbrado a comprar a la gente con cosas materiales. ¿No se te ocurre algo decente que ofrecerme?

-¿Decente! -Draco perdió los papeles- Cometí la barbaridad Gryffindor de venir aquí sin un plan, después me haces decir la palabrota que empieza con 'por' y termina con 'favor'. ¿Y encima de todo quieres que sea decente? La muerte primero.

Potter rió suavemente. Su sonrisa se mantuvo al acercársele y poner las manos sobre sus hombros. Lo miró con lo que podría llamarse cariño. A Draco le pareció extrañamente conmovedor.

-Eres un buen chico, Malfoy, pero estás un poco confundido. Ya has dado un buen paso hacia la decencia, y estoy seguro que un día la alcanzarás -Su mirada recobró la melancolía-. Pero yo no puedo ayudarte en el camino. Necesito más de ti que buenas intenciones -Retiró sus brazos y caminó hacia la puerta.

-¡Potter! -llamó nuevamente el instinto de Draco. Sin darse cuenta su mano se había alzado hacia él y ahora apretaba con fuerza su muñeca, sosteniéndolo en el mismo lugar- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó, confundido. Potter sonrió tristemente con la mirada fija en su muñeca estrecha.

-Tan sólo lo mismo que tú.

o o o

La frasecita de le quedó pegada a Draco como un disco rayado el resto de la semana. _Tan sólo lo mismo que tú_. ¿Tan sólo lo mismo que yo? -Pensó Draco-. ¿Qué diablos significa eso?

Draco había hablado con Potter para conseguir respuestas, no alargar su lista de preguntas. Se enorgullecía de ser una persona de criterio natural que no tenía que reflexionar sobre sus deseos. Sabía lo que quería; la reflexión venía después, durante la planificación para conseguirlo. Pero ahora se encontraba engatusado. Para poder obtener lo que deseaba, tenía que averiguar qué era lo que Potter quería. Ello significaba tener que descubrir qué era lo que Draco quería.

Era claro que quería un masajito. Pero algo en el tono con el que Potter había pronunciado Aquellas Palabras le indicaba que no se trataba de algo así de superficial. A ello se añadía que Draco quería alguien a quien mandar y que los alimentara a él y a su mascota. En resumen, Draco quería un esclavo. ¿Era eso lo que quería Potter? Era difícil imaginar dos personas siendo esclavas la una de la otra. Aquello despojaba de todo propósito al hecho de poseer un esclavo.

Debía ser algo más complicado que eso. Había algo que le había llamado la atención de Draco, pero a lo que no le había dado mayor importancia hasta ahora. Era el porqué Potter y no alguien más. Pensó que, lógicamente, quien era su persona menos favorita produciría la mayor satisfacción al ser humillada. Pero había una falla en esta teoría, y era que Potter parecía disfrutar de ciertos deberes que le había encomendado. Esto no le había molestado en lo absoluto a Draco y más bien, en ciertos casos, había provocado cierto sentimiento de bienestar. Aquello era un misterio y lo inquietaba sobremanera. ¿Qué era lo que tenía Potter que causaba estas sensaciones antes desconocidas?

Concluyó que la única manera de averiguarlo era observando detenidamente al espécimen en cuestión.

o o o

Harry Potter desayunaba de ocho y veinticinco a ocho y cuarenta de la mañana, aproximadamente. Era un misterio cómo Potter podía embutirse varias salchichas, huevos revueltos y leche, además de hablar con sus amigos y enterarse de los últimos chismes en tan corto tiempo.

Llegaba tarde a las clases de Pociones con admirable puntualidad. De alguna manera se las arreglaba para aparecerse tres minutos y un cuarto después del timbre. A Draco le aterrorizaba el que ese número multiplicado por tres diera igual al número de la estación del Expreso de Hogwarts. También le parecía una abominación el que pudiera encontrarle a los números relaciones matemáticas de utilidad nula.

Los amigos de Potter le tenían gran envidia. Las veces que Potter hacía una broma digna de carcajadas, sus amigos tan sólo reían. Cuando ejercía una pirueta de peligro mortal en Quidditch, sus amigos lo vitoreaban como si fuese una buena jugada, y no como que era el mejor buscador que se había visto en Hogwarts -lo que hubiese sido más apropiado.

Cuando Potter resplandecía -inmediatamente después de un baño, o cuando tomaba un descanso de la práctica de Quidditch-, los amigos de Potter se hacían los que no se daban cuenta, en vez de hacer lo posible por completar el cuadro haciéndolo sonreír. Draco nunca imaginó que los Gryffindor pudiesen ser tan rencorosos.

Harry Potter era un chico promedio que comía rápido, llegaba tarde a clase con exactitud y tenía malos amigos. Aún no podía ver Draco por qué él era su esclavo de preferencia. Pero su meditación lo había llevado a contestar al menos una de sus preguntas, si no la más importante¿Qué era lo que Draco Malfoy quería? Y una vez que Draco Malfoy sabía lo que quería, no tardaba más de medio minuto en poner en marcha un plan.

o o o

El día apropiado llegó rápido, como Draco esperaba. Era sábado, estaba soleado y todos los alumnos mayores se dirigían a Hogsmeade. Potter y sus amigos se separaron del grupo y se dirigieron hacia el bosque. Draco los siguió.

Llegaron a un claro donde colocaron una manta para sentarse encima. Luego la Granger produjo una variedad de bocaditos, frutas, dulces y refrescos que los tres comieron con bastantes ganas. Desde atrás de un árbol Draco se sintió casi parte de aquel extraño ritual de compartir la comida en medio del bosque.

Potter se veía mucho más cómodo con sus amigos que con nadie más. Su risa aparecía con más frecuencia. Sus gestos eran más apasionados. Potter era Harry con sus amigos. Se dio cuenta de que ese muchacho de las gafas también había sido Harry -y no Potter- el día que pasaron juntos. Draco no supo si era una sensación buena o mala la que se instaló en su pecho, presionando sus pulmones sin dejarlo respirar normalmente.

Atardeció y el sol se reflejó en el rostro de Harry. Su piel se tiñó de anaranjado y su pelo aún era negro. Granger y Weasley recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron al castillo después de que Harry les dijera que quería quedarse un momento a solas. Cuando se perdieron de vista, caminó en dirección al lago. Sus manos metidas en los bolsillos y los mechones que se encorvaban hacia sus mejillas algo sonrosadas por el sol le dieron el brillo que Draco estaba esperando. Cualquiera de sus envidiosos amigos estarían ignorándolo ahora, cuando Harry deslumbraba. Draco tenía un plan distinto.

Dio un paso hacia un costado para mostrarse frente a Harry. La expresión de sorpresa pura en su rostro le dio a Draco ánimo para seguir con el plan. Pero luego sus ojos se llenaron de furia.

-Malfoy, nunca creí que podrías caer tan bajo como para espiar un picnic completamente inocente -Esto no era parte del plan. Potter tenía que verse atractivo y listo para que Draco lo hiciera sonreír, no lo que sea que estaba haciendo en vez de eso-. Ah, me olvidé que no te iba a hablar hasta que muestres alguna clase de entendimiento en cuanto a mis necesidades -Potter estaba bastante exaltado, pero aún así se veía tan iluminado como un minuto antes, y la presión seguía en su pecho, y Draco estaba muy confundido-. ¿Y vas a decir algo que importe o te vas a quedar ahí parado mirándome como un idio--

-Potter, cállate por un segundo -Le había venido un dolor de cabeza y los gritos de Potter no ayudaban-. Aún no sé qué diablos es lo que quieres. Pero sé una cosa que yo quiero, y que sería bien simple si tan sólo no te pusieras a gritar histéricamente antes de que pueda tratar de hacer algo. Y lo que quiero hacer implica que estés en el mejor humor, así que es posible que jamás lo pueda probar.

-¿Qué es lo que quiero? -preguntó Potter como en un trance, o como si Draco no hubiese dicho nada después de eso-. ¿Qué quiero, Draco Malfoy? -Potter dio un paso hacía él. Se veía furioso, y por alguna razón, eso le sentaba bien. De pronto Potter relucía aún cuando colérico, y Draco estaba más confundido que nunca.

-Claro que no sabía que lo que quiero hacer podría funcionar en estas condiciones -añadió Draco honestamente -. ¿Potter, alguna vez te habían dicho que--

-¿Qué es lo que quiero? -repitió algo incrédulo Harry y dio un paso más hacia Draco, dejándolos a una distancia un poco incómoda.

-Estoy hablando, Potter. ¿Qué no tienes modales? Decía que hay veces en que la luz cae desde un buen ángulo, como ahora, y te ves... es decir, porque tú eres... digamos... -Draco se rascó la nuca. Esto era más difícil de lo que había esperado.

-¿Qué quiero? -repitió una vez más dando un último paso que los dejó más que cerca, y el brillo en sus ojos hacía difícil ver, y el viento llevaba los cabellos de Potter hacia un lado, tapando una parte de su mejilla, y Draco tuvo que arrimar el mechón a su sitio pero seguía obstinado saliéndose de lugar, y Draco tuvo esta vez que colocar el mechón detrás de su oreja, a ver si por fin se quedaba, y pensó que había sido útil estar tan cerca el uno del otro después de todo.

Harry había dejado de repetir la cantaleta, lo que hacía todo un poco más fácil.

-¿Ves? El viento también ayuda porque entonces tus ojos se entrecierran, y se lleva tus gritos para convertirlos en susurros -dijo Draco con lo que pensó era buen raciocinio.

Potter lo miraba estupefacto e incómodo, como si Draco se hubiese despojado de toda su vestimenta. Fue entonces que Draco notó que la mano que había utilizado para arreglar el mechón se había quedado sobre el rostro de Harry -que de un momento a otro había dejado de ser Potter-, y su pulgar estaba acariciando la hendidura que formaba su mandíbula, justo debajo de la mejilla. La piel de Harry era suave allí y áspera un poco más abajo. Y Potter lo miraba estupefacto e incómodo, como si él mismo estuviese desnudo.

-Ah -susurró Draco en aquel momento de esclarecimiento, donde todo comenzó a tener sentido -. Entonces esto es lo que quiero. ¿Era esto lo que querías tú?

Harry negó lentamente. Pero la pregunta estaba en pasado, y Draco pensó que no perdía nada probando, ya que Harry no había salido corriendo aún, ni lo había tratado de asesinar.

Se acercó con decisión y vio que Potter frunció el seño. Le dio un beso en los labios con tranquilidad, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo hacerlo. Harry se tomó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero en el momento más intenso de la vida de Draco, respondió al beso del mismo modo. Draco no supo hasta ese día que le gustaba tanto besar.

Meses después Harry aún insistía que lo que él había querido desde un principio era tan sólo una rana de chocolate. Draco nunca pudo evitar reír cada vez que lo decía. Pero en el fondo sabía que su primera impresión había sido la correcta: Potter había querido un esclavo, y que ese esclavo fuera él. Tuvieron tiempo de sobra para comprobar que dos personas sí pueden ser esclavas la una de la otra, y que eso es a lo que los ilusos llaman amor.

FIN


End file.
